Kat in Distress
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Sequel to Pete. A family emergency for Kat brings a new case.
1. Chapter 1

**Kat in Distress**

Author's note: Guess what, another story about our favorite new person at the Lightman Group. This takes place 1 month after Pete. If you haven't read that or Gillian's Shadow please do so or you will be a little lost. Please let me know what you think. Also all spelling, grammatical, etc. errors are my own, if you notice any please inform me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the computer I'm currently typing this on, so please don't try to sue me.

Summary: A family emergency for Kat brings a new case.

…

It was a quiet, still night. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle breathing of the two sleeping forms in the bed, a girl and a cat. The sudden piercing ring of a phone instantly awoke the pair. With bleary eyes the girl clumsily reached for the phone, nearly knocking it onto the floor in her attempts at stopping the offending sound. She answered it without even looking to see who it was.

"Hello." She answered groggily.

"Kat." She heard her sister's voice say, hoarsely obviously from crying.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" Kat asked sitting up, now completely awake.

"Kat, he's dead." Maggie said with a crack in her voice.

"Who's dead? What are you talking about?"

"Dad. He's dead."

"When? What happened?"

"I don't know. I just went to his place tonight and found him." Maggie broke into sobs.

"Oh my God. Honey, are you ok?"

"Kat, I need you."

"Mags… I don't know."

"Kat, I know you and Dad didn't always get along, but please?"

"But you've got Sean."

"I already called him. He'll be here after his last class tomorrow. I need both of you here. We can't do this alone."

Kat was silent for a minute. It was true that she and her father didn't always see eye to eye. In fact she couldn't remember the last time they'd spoken. But something in her sister's voice tugged at her heart. Her little sister had always had a way of doing that. She knew what she had to do. Sighing she finally answered, "I'll be there as soon as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Within twenty minutes Kat had her suitcase packed and had a ticket booked on the next flight out of DC to Minneapolis. She looked at the clock debating on her next move. It was midnight. Sure she had a car, but she really didn't want to leave in in the airport garage as long as she was going to be gone. She could call a taxi, but she really didn't have the extra money, and she really hated the idea of driving alone with a stranger at that time of night. So here she was staring out her window, across the parking lot to see if the light was still on in Eli's apartment. It was on, but that didn't mean that he was necessarily awake or even home. Finally deciding she didn't have much of a choice, she picked up her phone.

Waiting for it to ring she nervously tapped her nails on the glass of the window.

"Hey Kat!" she heard Eli answer happily after two rings.

"Hi Eli." She said nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked, knowing instantly she didn't sound like herself.

"I have a family emergency. Could you drive me to the airport?"

"Yeah, no problem. When does you flight leave?"

"In about an hour."

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Thanks. See you when you get here."

…

It didn't take Eli long to arrive at her apartment, and they were on their way. He wasn't sure at first if he should ask what was going on. Kat had never really been one to talk about her family. They'd been dating for a little over a month now, but all he knew about her family was that she had an older brother, Sean, and a younger sister, Maggie. Finally curiosity got the better of him, "Kat," he asked taking her hand from where it rested on her lap, "what's going on?"

Sighing, she looked out the window mumbling something incoherent.

"What?" He asked squeezing her hand in hopes that it would get her to turn in his direction.

"My dad's dead." She said, still turned away from him, without any emotion in her voice.

"Oh, wow." He said, unsure of what to say next. "Are you ok?"

She shrugged, "Don't know why I shouldn't be." She answered coldly, "I don't know the last time I talked to him."

"Yeah, but Kat, he's still your Dad."

"Yes he's the man who gave me life so I have to be grateful to him for that, but really to me he's just a guy I knew once. The only reason I'm going home is for Maggie. She needs me." She said firmly.

Again Eli wasn't sure how to react to this. He'd never seen this side of Kat. She seemed so protective of her little sister, but where her Dad was concerned he got nothing. Not sadness, not anger, nothing. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"What?" she asked in surprise, finally turning to look at him.

"Do you want me to go with you? You might want someone there for you."

"No, really, I'll be fine. Like I said I'm only going back for Maggie. Besides you'll only be a phone call away if I do need you."

"That's right, and don't forget it. My phone will be with me 24 hours so don't be afraid to call me for anything, I'm serious." He said letting go of her hand momentarily to turn into a parking spot.

"Thank you," she waited for him to put the car in park, then leaned in and kissed him gently, "for everything."

"You're welcome." He replied, gently stroking her cheek.

She gave him a genuine smile, then breaking their tender moment she turned away and got out of the car. He shook his head, joining her at the trunk and taking her bag for her.

It didn't take long before she was checked in and about to board the plane. Before she walked through the doors she stopped and turned to Eli. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as if he was her lifeline. Still holding onto her he whispered into her ear, "Are you sure you don't want me to come along? There's still time."

She pulled back from him, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I know, and I really would love nothing more than taking you with me, but I can do this. Plus they still need you here. And who would take care of Jake for me?"

He chuckled, "Ok, but call me. Anytime you want to, even if it's just to talk."

"I will." She hugged him again quickly, glancing at the clock she sighed, "I've gotta go. I'll see you soon."

He gave her one last kiss and watched her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

A/N: Ok, before you start reading this chapter I'm sure most of you are going to feel like this is just a filler chapter, but I feel like it's necessary. I wanted you to understand the dynamic between Kat and her dad. So please let me know what you think.

…

Kat felt like she'd been on the plane forever but in fact it hadn't even taken off yet. It wasn't like she exactly had a whole lot to look forward to where she was going. Sure she was happy that she would get to see her brother and sister, but really what else was back there for her? All of her friends from high school had scattered across the country. Her parents were gone, so all she had was her siblings.

All she could think about the whole trip home was her dad. Try as she might she couldn't think of even one good memory associated with the man. True he'd never abused her in any way, he was just absent. He was a farmer, so the animals and crops meant a lot to him, more than his family. Her parents had split up when Kat was 18 months old. Her mother didn't even know at the time that she was pregnant with Maggie. She admitted years later that he just wasn't there for their family.

Part of their divorce had been that he'd get partial custody of the kids, every Tuesday and Thursday night for a few hours, and all day on Sunday. While the kids were growing up he had a standing saying, "If I'm not there by seven, I'm not coming." Occasionally he managed to make it to a phone to let them know, but more often than not he just didn't show. She'd lost track of how many thousands of times she'd used the phrase, "I understand" when she was talking to him. In the end it came to mean something entirely different to her, it translated into, "I hate it that I mean so little to you." Her siblings on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered by it. To Sean it meant another night that he could hang out with his friends, and Maggie just seemed that much more excited the next time that she'd see him. After a while Kat could no longer simply forgive.

On the off chance that he'd actually found the time in his busy schedule to spend time with his kids it would always be the same. He would pick them up and drive them to his mother's house. She would make them dinner, and then proceed to drink herself into a stupor for the rest of the time. The kids would do their homework then spend the rest of the time watching TV while their dad slept on the couch. Usually the night would end with their father yelling at his mother for getting drunk, and her crying on Kat's shoulder that no one understood her.

Looking back Kat couldn't really say that she was mad at her father. More than anything she simply felt numb. There was really no emotion that she could associate with the man. How can you have a feeling about someone that you never got to know?

It wasn't long before she felt the plane touch down on the tarmac, indicating that her trip down memory lane was over and it was time to face reality.

…

As she stood at the baggage carousel watching bag after bag go by her waiting to see her won, she heard her name from somewhere behind her. Looking around she spotted the source. A man came walking towards her with a grin spread wide across his face. His black hair was on the shaggy side, but combed back with one stray curl nearly going over his glasses. He wore a tan trench coat over a light grey suit. As he got closer she could see his green eyes sparkle behind his glasses.

"Sean!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her big brother.

Enveloping her in a bear hug he laughed, "It's good to see you Kat." He pulled back, "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Well it's good to see you too… under any circumstances." She squeezed his hand.

"Alright, we can talk about things later, for now let's get out of here. I'm pretty sure I see your bag coming."

"How do you know?"

"How many people have bright green bags that they've spent hours writing their favorite quotes on? I love you dear, but that's one of a kind."

"True," she agreed taking it off the carousel, "but it serves two purposes. One, you can always find your bag in a crowd. And Two, you're never bored in the airport because you always have something to read."

Laughing he took the bag from her, "I guess you're right. Come on, let's get out of here. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

She looked up at him confused, "A long drive? Don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Kat, I'm the professor, I just cancelled it for a week. I'm on bereavement. Remember he was our father."

"How could I forget." She said sourly. "He was there for us so often." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as they entered his SUV.

"Kat the man's dead. Can't you cut him a little slack?" He asked pulling out of the parking space.

"I don't see why. All I'm doing is saying the truth."

"I'm not saying you're not right, but you haven't spoken with him in over five years. Aren't you ever going to forgive him?"

Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself and exhaling slowly she answered, "Sean, I really don't want to fight, so please, let's talk about something else ok? How are your classes going?"

"They're great. I've got some really bright students this semester. They're keeping me on my toes." He smiled pulling onto the highway.

"That's great. So by the smile I'm guessing you've already picked out your next boy toy?"

"I can't possibly know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it Sean. You and I both know very well what I'm talking about. You scope out your new boy every semester. Granted you never make your move until after they're not in your class anymore, but you usually have them chosen by your third class."

He laughed shaking his head, "Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes, but it's really all in your smile. That's always been your tell. Remember Kyle Johnson freshmen year? You never had to say a word, but your smile gave you away when we asked you if you'd ever been with him."

"I guess you're right. So what about you? Finally have a guy in your life?"

"Sean!" she blushed, looking out her window.

"Oh you do! That's great! Tell me about him."

She laughed and started to tell him about Eli and her new job at the Lightman group. Their home town was about two hours away from the airport so they had ample time to chat on their way. Passing the familiar billboard pronouncing their arrival to their town Kat couldn't help but smile. She had been gone for almost five years but some things would never change, and by the looks of the town it was one of them. They passed a small bank, a gas station, and a tiny bar/liquor store before turning onto their street. Within seconds they were pulling into their old driveway. Looking at the house she would have sworn that she'd just driven away. Absolutely nothing was different from the place than when she'd left it. The small house was a light tan with dark green trim, three huge old oak trees adorned the large lawn and a small evergreen stood out to greet them in the front of the house. Smiling she thought of when they'd planted that tree, the year that Sean brought it home from second grade.

Stepping out of the car she walked with Sean, who was carrying both of their bags, into the back porch. Not expecting a greeting when they entered, they were both shocked to hear from farther into the house, "Kat, Sean, is that you?"

They both looked at each other, finally Kat answered, "Yeah Mags, we're here."

Suddenly appearing in their midst was a girl just slightly younger than Kat. Her hair was straight and bright blonde, but she had the same emerald eyes. Running to her sibling's embrace Maggie sighs, "Thank God you're here. I couldn't sleep."

"You haven't even been to bed yet?" Sean asked incredulously, "It's 5am!"

"I know, but I just couldn't sleep till you guys got home." Maggie answered pulling back from their embrace. "Come on, I have the beds made in both of your old rooms. Let's all get some sleep."

All agreeing, they follow her and each went to their own rooms for some much needed sleep after a very long and trying day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

A/N: Can you believe it two chapters in less than 24 hours! Ok, so this is where we learn what actually happened to the father. Hopefully it keeps you interested.

…

Opening her eyes, Kat awoke in a place that was very familiar, yet seemed incredibly strange to her. Looking around her small room she smiled recognizing the room she had grown up in. She was unsurprised to find that nothing had been changed since she'd left. Her mother had been one to keep things the way that they'd been and her sister followed suit. The room was a soft blue with silver accents. The furnishings were sparse, only the bed, a lamp and a bookshelf remained, preferring her clothes to be hung anyway it suited Kat just fine. Glancing at the clock that her sister had very kindly put on her bookshelf and seeing that it was still only 9, she crossed to her suitcase and took out a new set of clothes and her toiletries. Not surprisingly she was the first one up and took pleasure in being the first to the shower.

Laughing quietly she recalled the many mornings when she hadn't gotten the same luck and got into the bathroom last. The many mornings that no one had realized that someone before them had taken the last dry towel or the warm water had just been used up as they got into the shower. After just a few minutes under the warm spray she got out, not wanting to be the culprit of the same shameful behavior. She dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to see what, if anything, she could find for breakfast.

Maggie wasn't usually a morning person so breakfast wasn't usually something she was accustomed to. Knowing this Kat was unsurprised to find absolutely nothing that could qualify for a normal breakfast, finally grabbing a slice of cold pizza from a box in the fridge she turned to go to the living room. Walking through the doorway into the living room she was shocked to find her little sister sitting on the couch. Knowing that Maggie didn't usually get out of bed until after noon, Kat couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Walking over to the couch she saw that Maggie was curled into a tight ball with tears streaming out of her eyes. Kat didn't say a word and putting her pizza down on the coffee table she took her into her arms. Maggie's body wracked with sobs as Kat held her, gently stroking her back and trying to whisper comfort to her, knowing that there was nothing that she could really say that would change their current condition. Sean walked into the room a few minutes later smiling sadly down at the sight in front of him. He took a seat on the coffee table, taking Maggie's hand and trying to give her all the comfort he could. Maggie quieted down shortly after, making soft hiccups she tried to regain her composure, still letting her sister hold her like a child. Finally able to speak again she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She said, her voice cracking with emotion, "I just couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I still see him. I don't know how I'm ever going to sleep again."

"It's okay Hon, we understand." Kat said gently.

"No it's not!" Maggie suddenly yelled, Kat jerked away from her as if she'd exploded. "He was our father Kat. Now he's gone. We're orphans!"

Sean looked at her quizzically, "Aren't we a little old to be orphans?" he tried to joke, desperate to lighten the mood.

"What else would you call it Sean? Mom's dead and now so is Dad!" Maggie said in a combination of a scream and a sob.

"We still have Gram." Kat said, trying to be positive. "And we're never going to be alone Mags, we've got each other."

Maggie let out a laugh, "That's what Mom always said."

Kat smiled, wiping a tear from her sister's face, "I know. And now is the best time to remember that. No matter what happens, and no matter how far away we are, the three of us are stuck with each other."

"Good or bad sis." Sean added taking her hand again and giving it a light squeeze.

Maggie sighed, resigning herself to agree with them. A moment later shaking her head she silently started crying again, "I just can't get that image out of my head."

Neither Kat or Sean asked the question, but it seemed that they wouldn't need to, as Maggie continued looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap, "I'd talked to him the day before and we'd agreed to meet last night. He was supposed to meet me at the café up town, but he never showed. I was a little worried because I knew his diabetes had been wacky for a few weeks so I drove out to Uncle Roy's. It was dark and I was surprised to see no lights on in Dad's trailer. I was even more surprised to see that his door was cracked open. I pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped in, stepping on something sticky I turned on the light and screamed when I saw him there lying on the floor. There was a small bullet hole in the middle of his head and he was lying in a pool of blood. I knelt down checking his breathing and pulse, but there was nothing. I should have known by looking at him, he was so pale, but I just didn't want to believe it. It was a few minutes before I could pull myself away from his body and call 911." She took a deep shaky breath, looking back up, "They pronounced him dead on the scene. I got out of the house before they took him out. I couldn't stay there any longer. I went to Uncle Roy's and told him and Aunt Marge what happened. The cops said that they wanted a statement, so I told them everything I knew. I called both of you as I drove home."

Kat took her into her arms again as she started to cry again. The phone started ringing as Kat held onto her, nodding to Sean he understood and picked it up going into another room. Maggie's sobs made hearing what Sean was saying impossible, so giving it up Kat merely kept rocking her gently, rubbing her back much like she'd done when they'd lost their mom.

Looking up again Maggie stared at her sister in confusion for a moment, and then asked, "How is it that you don't ever cry Kat?"

Kat let out a short chuckle, "Oh I cry Mags, I just wait until everything dies down a bit. I didn't cry about Mom until two weeks after the funeral, and you know how close we were."

Maggie gave her a watery smile, "I know. I still think that you were her favorite, not that she'd ever admit to it."

Kat shrugged, "You always were closer to Dad, and you resented Mom for divorcing him."

"Dad was a good man. I know you never saw that in him, but he really was. I don't know why Mom couldn't see it either."

"I'm not saying that he didn't try to be a good man, he just wasn't around. Mom wanted more from life. All Dad ever wanted was the farm, and she wasn't going to play second fiddle to it. I personally can't say I'd blame her."

Maggie shook her head, "I still think that they would have been okay together."

"Mom was never meant to be on a farm Mags. She was the happiest I've ever seen her the one year we went to VA Beach. I don't know how you never saw that."

Maggie shrugged, "I still say they could have been fine."

"Believe what you want Hon, I'm not going to argue." Kat said finally, watching as Sean stepped back into the room.

Sean took up his seat on the coffee table once more, looking down into his hands he sighed, "That was the police. They found something and wanted to let us know."

"Well what did they find?" Maggie asked, sitting up straighter, pushing her hair back behind her shoulder.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. He just said he'd be here in a few minutes to talk to us." He said shrugging.

"He's coming here?" Kat asked, looking between her siblings.

Maggie laughed, "Kat remember, you're back in a small town. We only have one cop here, and it's not like he's got much else to do."

Kat nodded, she couldn't exactly argue her point.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

A/N: Ok I know this is going to feel a lot like another filler chapter, but we find out an important piece of information. We also get to have a little fun at Sean's expense. Have fun reading.

…

A few minutes later a cop car pulled into their driveway. Kat went to the front door, opening it as she watched a man get out of the car. He had short sandy blond hair and a muscular build. As he turned to face her she let out a small gasp. Regaining her composure before he noticed her surprise, she smiled, "Good morning Kyle. Nice to see you again." For the first time she noticed how bright blue his eyes were 'no wonder Sean was with him, he's adorable' Kat thought to herself.

He shook her hand, "Nice to see you too Kat, my condolences by the way."

"Thank you." She said leading him into the living room.

Sean looked up and his jaw instantly dropped, "Kyle? When did you become a cop?"

"A few years ago," Maggie answered for him, "I couldn't believe it when he pulled me over the first time."

"Come on Maggie, you make it sound like I pull you over all the time." Kyle joked.

"That's because you do."

"It's not my fault that you have a lead foot. You are lucky that you're not in jail. I don't know how many times I've let you off with just a warning."

"That's just because you want to get back with my brother." Maggie winked at Sean, who turned bright red.

Clearing his throat so that he didn't have to answer that Kyle said, "Well anyway, I wanted to let you know what we'd found." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, it was almost more red than it was white, obviously covered in blood. He handed it to Maggie asking, "Do you recognize this?"

She took it from him, her hand shaking slightly, knowing that the blood had to have been her father's. She scanned it quickly, not really reading it, "No, I've never seen it before." She said handing it back to him.

"We found it under his body." Kyle explained taking the paper back from her. "This was the only piece of evidence we've found so far. There were no finger prints other than yours and your fathers, but we did find one set of tire marks. Thankfully it rained a few days ago so the ground was still wet enough, but we have nothing to match it to yet." He said sadly.

"There was nothing else you found?" Kat asked.

"Not yet anyway. We sent the body to the morgue so hopefully we'll have a bullet soon, but that still doesn't leave us very much. I wish I could do more for you."

"Thanks Kyle, I know you've done all you can." Sean said, walking him out.

Maggie didn't say anything, but tears started streaming from her eyes again, Kat took her back into her arms. Kat watched her brother from the window conversing with Kyle. Although she knew that they were still talking about her father, she couldn't help but notice that there was still an attraction there. Sean would give the occasional sad smile, and Kyle put his hand on his arm. Kat smiled to herself, she'd thought that Kyle was always perfect for Sean, but her brother was never known for sticking with one person for too long. 'Maybe someday he'll wake-up and figure out that he's had the perfect guy since high school.' Kat thought to herself.

She smirked at him, as Sean walked back into the house. "Catching up, or remembering the old times?"

"Actually he was saying how sorry he was that they couldn't do more and he was sorry for what happened." Sean answered settling in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Say what you want, but I can tell you, that man still wants you." Kat smiled, watching her brother blush again.

"Weather that's true or not doesn't make much of a difference, I'm only going to be here for a few days. I live two hours away from here. It wouldn't work out." Sean explained, looking slightly sad as he said it.

Kat shrugged, "Say what you will, but I think you're giving up on a good thing."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

…

That evening, after Maggie and Sean had decided to go to bed, claiming that they were tired, Kat made a decision. Pulling out her phone she went through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for and hit send. Waiting, Kat silently hoped that they would answer.

"Kat, how are you doing? Loker told us what happed." She heard the familiar voice answer.

"I'm okay Gillian, thanks. Actually I was calling to find out if you could help me out. The police here don't have a lot to work with and they have even less evidence. Is there any way…" she trailed off, not sure how she wanted to ask.

"That I could send some help your way?" Gillian finished for her.

She chuckled lightly, "That's exactly it. I hate asking Gillian, but it would mean a lot to my family."

Gillian paused; she could tell that there was more behind that statement, but chose to leave it alone. "You're in luck. We are short on cases right now so I'm going to send Eli and Ria your way."

"Thank you so much Gillian. You have no idea how much this means. I really do appreciate it." Kat gushed.

"You're welcome. I hope they help you out. Just return them soon or I'll hear it from Cal."

"I'll do my best. Thank you again."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

A/N: So here's a chapter that was surprisingly fun to write. It gives you a little romance between Kat and Loker, and also you get to hear a little about her crazy family. Hope you enjoy.

…

Soon after she hung up the phone the night before she'd gotten another call, this time from Ria telling her that their flight was scheduled to come in at 9am, which meant that she'd have to be on the road before 7. Although Kat wasn't as bad as her sister at mornings, she was not entirely fond of getting up before 9. The next morning Kat found herself in her brother's SUV much earlier than she'd wanted to be. Driving back to the airport seemed to take much longer that morning than the last time. After finding a parking space, she begrudgingly pulled herself out of the car and made it into the building. It only took her a few minutes to find the correct terminal where she decided to sit and wait for Eli and Ria's plane to come in. She sat looking down at her phone in her hands for a few minutes, not paying any attention to the people around her, figuring that it would take a little while for the plane to unload. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and a kiss on her cheek. Jumping in surprise she turned to see Eli backing away from her with a smile on his face, followed closely by Ria looking slightly embarrassed that she'd witnessed the slight affection between her two friends.

"Eli, I didn't think you were in for another half hour." Kat said, rising from the chair.

He shrugged, "We got in early."

Kat turned to Ria, "It's so great to have both of you here. You really don't know how much I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad we could help out. Between the three of us we should be able to figure this out quickly." Ria gave her a sad smile, trying to convey how sorry she was without saying it. "Ok, well I'm going to go try and find our bags." She said walking away, in all reality trying to give them a moment alone.

Eli turned to Kat with a smile on his face, "Hi." He said simply wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi to you too." Kat answered pulling him in for a kiss wrapping her arms around her neck. Pulling back she smiled, "Weren't we just saying goodbye a little while ago?"

He laughed lightly, "We were, and I remember asking if you wanted me to come along and you said no."

"That's because at the time I didn't know that the police weren't going to have any evidence to go on. Maggie didn't tell me what had happened until yesterday."

"Well I'm glad I could be here for you anyway," Eli said pulling her in for one more kiss before they broke apart. "We really should go find Ria, she's probably waiting for us by now.

"Good idea." Kat said taking his hand as they went the same way that Ria had left a few minutes before.

…

Instead of driving straight to the house, they decided to get a start on their investigation so they went out to Kat's Uncle's farm. Driving past field after field Eli looked over at Kat, "I know you said that your town was small, but you didn't tell me that you were in the middle of a field."

" 'Scuse me for thinking that you'd figure that out. Minnesota is still part of the Midwest you know. We are kind of known for farming."

"That's not exactly what I think of when I hear Minnesota."

Kat rolled her eyes at him, "Let me guess you think of a stupid sounding accent and snow."

"Well yes."

"So you're going to classify me into just another stupid stereotype. I hate to tell you, but not all of us are from St. Olaf, and Fargo happens to be in North Dakota."

Eli put his hands up in surrender, "Hey I'm sorry, I just meant that this wasn't what I expected. It's actually not so bad."

Kat gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

Ria chose to speak up, now that the couple had finished their argument, "So this is your Uncle's farm that we're going to?"

"Yeah, my dad has worked for my uncle basically all his life. He's got a trailer out on his land."

Ria nodded, choosing to stay quiet.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of an old trailer home. It had obviously been white at one time, but had long since become so dingy it looked to be gray. The stairs leading up to the door were concrete that was quickly turning into gravel. The police tape was still around the area, blocking off their path. Kat had called them earlier and gotten clearance, since the police had already finished with their part. Getting out of the car she watched Eli and Ria's faces as they joined her inside the tape. Both seemed fairly shocked, thinking that this was where Kat had grown up. Kat let out a short laugh, "Just to let you know. I haven't been here more than 5 times in my life. My mom and dad split when I was 2."

Ria nodded while Eli seemed to look relieved, "So I take it you lived with your mom."

A small smile crept unconsciously onto Kat's face, "Yeah, I lived with her until she died."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Eli said trying to back track.

"It's ok." Kat said, not looking back at him, choosing that time to climb the stairs, picking her way up them. Moving aside a piece of pipe that had seemingly meant to be a door stopper at one point she opened the door. She took a step inside with Eli and Ria close on her heels. As she stepped into the kitchen she noticed the large dark stain on the floor. A shiver crept up her spine looking at the stain. It was true that she hadn't exactly been best friends with her dad, but it wasn't right for anyone to die the way that he had.

Ria looked from the stain to Kat, "So that's where it happened?"

"Yeah," was all that she could manage, unable to keep her eyes off of the spot.

"So you said that the police only found a note and tire prints." Ria said trying to think of something that they wouldn't have looked for.

Shaking her head Kat finally looked up at Ria, "Yeah, um they said that the only prints they found were Dad's and Maggie's."

Ria nodded thinking it over, "That means that he probably knew who it was. You said that the bullet hole was in the middle of his forehead right?"

"Yeah," Kat answered, not entirely following her line of logic.

Ria explained, walking back over to the door. "Well that would mean that you dad went to answer the door and he opened the door. There was no hole through the door. There is a screen door along with the metal one. If your dad didn't recognize them he wouldn't have opened the screen door, which means there would have been a hole through the screen."

"That actually makes sense." Kat answered, leaning back against the kitchen cupboards. They all fell silent for a few minutes, all lost in thought, but didn't have much more than the police did to go on. Kat finally looked up at the other two, "The only one that would know who my dad could have known anymore is my uncle." She looked up at the clock smiling, we're in luck, he should just be coming in for lunch.

…

They walked the short distance to the large white house that dominated the front of the farm. Kat had an uneasy feeling as she knocked on the front door. She wasn't worried that anything else bad was going to happen, this was just the feeling that she'd had each and every time she had come into this house. She was there for Easter every year, but she'd never felt like part of their family. Feeling like an outsider she much preferred to stay away from the place as much as possible, but duty called.

She steeled herself from the guilt trip that she knew to be inevitable as she saw her uncle answer the door. He was in his late sixties, but his hair was still black as night and slicked back leaving a high curl in the front, his brown eyes twinkled, with what could be mistaken for merriment but it was more akin to malice. He wore jeans and a red plaid shirt. "Uncle Roy, it's so nice to see you." She said with the best fake smile she could muster on her face.

"Well Kitty Kat," he smiled, pulling her into a big bear hug, and then pulling her away. "So this is what it takes for you to come home." He said this while closing the door behind himself, stepping fully onto the porch.

Even though she'd known that it was going to happen, she was still rather hurt. She still kept the smile on her face, "Well you know me Uncle Roy, could never stay one place too long."

"Must come from your mother's side." He said in a tone that sounded like it should have been a joke, but she knew it really wasn't. He looked surprised to see Eli and Ria behind her, "Who are your friends here Kitty? Finally get yourself a boyfriend?" He laughed as he said it.

"This is Ria Torres, and Eli Loker, they both work with me." She said pointing to each in turn.

"Ah that fancy new job that you got." He said nodding, yet still looking disapproving. "Yeah Maggie told me about that. She said you do some kind of crazy science, reading people's minds or something. I don't get it. Now if you could grow corn that would never get bugs, then you would be getting the big bucks."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to ask you about what happened to Dad." Kat said, trying her best to ignore the instinct to just turn on her heel and walk away.

"That's a shame. He was a good man. Didn't deserve to die like that."

"I agree, that's why we're trying to figure out what happened."

"You're not a cop." He said, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

Eli answered for her, knowing that she was ready to lose her calm façade, "That's true Mr. O'Riley, but we're working along with the police. We're just trying to find out what happened so that we can get justice for your family." Eli said seeming to shut him up. The older man in front of him seemed to mull this over. Eli pushed on, not waiting for him to come up with a retort, "Did you see any cars come up to his place that night?"

"Can't say I did, I wasn't home." He answered easily, leaning back against the door. "Took Marge out, it was our anniversary."

"Well do you know anyone that would have come out to see him?" Kat asked, finally getting her temper in check.

Roy shook his head, "Can't think of anyone. The only person that comes out to see him anymore is Maggie, with you and Sean being so far away."

Eli pushed on, "Is there anyone that's been out lately, maybe not to see him, but to visit the farm?"

"No it's been quiet for months."

Kat finally had enough, she couldn't resist her instincts any longer, "Thank you Roy. You've been so much help. I'll see you at the funeral."

The trio turned to leave, but it seemed her uncle wasn't done with her yet, "You wouldn't need to be asking me these questions if you had stayed with him."

Kat turned on her heel, walking back up to her uncle, getting in his face she starred him straight in the eye. She growled just above a whisper so that the others couldn't hear her, "If you would have let him see his children a little more, maybe I would have stayed. Don't forget I know who kept him away from us." Turning around again, she didn't stop walking until she got to the car. She waited for the others to get into the car before she pulled away, scattering gravel as she stepped on the gas.

Eli looked over at her, "Kat are you ok?" he asked tentatively.

"Just peachy." She answered, never taking her eyes off of the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

No one said a word as they drove away from the farm. The tension in the car wrapped around them like a blanket. Kat was still seething from her encounter with her uncle, while Ria and Eli were afraid of saying anything that might it worse. Kat sped on until she reached the middle of the town. She pulled up in front of the police station, getting out of the car; she glanced back at Ria and Eli as if she was asking if they were coming. Glancing at each other they got out of the car and followed her. The station was very small, but seeing as there was only one officer in town, it served its purpose. There was a large woman with a black beehive hairdo and thick cat's eye glasses behind the desk. She looked up at them, instantly recognizing Kat, "Oh Kat, it's so nice to see you. I'm so sorry about you father. When I heard about it I just couldn't believe it. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt that sweet man."

Kat tried her best to suppress the rolling of her eyes, "Thank you Charlotte. I actually came to ask Kyle a few questions, is he here?"

"He went on lunch a little while ago, but he should be back any minute. I can call him if you like." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks that would be great."

"Why don't you and your… friends have a seat? He'll be here soon." Charlotte smiled at them, picking up the phone.

Kat didn't say anything but moved to the far wall where a few chairs sat, taking one she sat with her arms crossed, still not saying a word to the other two. It was about ten minutes before Kyle walked into the station. He smiled as he saw her, "Hey Kat," he said leaning against the reception desk, "what can I do for you."

"Kyle, I need a copy of the note you found that night, and anything else you have on this case."

"I'm sorry Kat, You know I'd love to help you out, but this is an open investigation."

She stood up, moving slightly closer to him, "And I explained to you that we would be helping out with this investigation. I'm not trying to make this any harder for you. We have helped with many cases in DC. I just want to get this closed as soon as possible."

He thought about it for a second, "I still don't know how you can help. We've gotten all the evidence we can from the place."

Kat smiled, "That's because you're looking in the wrong place."

Kyle looked at her curiously, "You think that there's another scene?"

Kat chuckled lightly shaking her head, "Not at all, I mean when you run out of evidence, that's when you call us. We get the evidence from the people." Noticing the skepticism on his face, "Kyle, seriously, just give me 2 days and all the evidence you have right now."

He heaved a great sigh, "Alright, but only 2 days." He walked over and picked up the small file from one of the two desks. Copying it and handing it to her he said, "I don't know how well you can read it, there was a lot of blood."

"Thanks Kyle." She smiled taking it from him.

Turning on her heel she left the small station, Eli and Ria close on her trail.

…

Parking her car in her driveway, she stopped for a moment. She took a deep breath, looking to Eli and Ria, "I'm really sorry guys. I just never expected what my uncle said to bother me so much. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

Eli put his hand over her's, "It's ok, we understand."

"Yeah, you've been under a lot of stress lately. I don't think I would be as calm as you've been if it happened to me." Ria added thinking for a minute, "Actually I know I wouldn't."

"Thanks guys, seriously, I don't know what I'd do without both of you." Kat smiled up at both of them.

"You're welcome." Ria said with a smile, getting out of the car.

"Hopefully you'll never have to know what you'd do without us." Eli smiled, stroking her cheek then pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Pulling back with a smile on her face, "Come on, I want to introduce you to my family."

As Kat stepped into the back porch Eli grabbed her hand. She looked at their joined hands and then back at him laughing lightly, "What are you scared?"

"Sorry, first time meeting a girl's family."

Behind them Ria shook her head. "Okay lover boy, move it, this bag is heavier than it looks."

"Sorry," Eli smiled apologetically.

They walked into the living room, but found it deserted. Shrugging Kat took Ria to her room to set her bag down since they'd be sharing a room that night. While Eli remained in the living room, waiting for the girls to come back, Sean came up from the basement. Taken aback to see another man in the house he paused for a moment and then asked, "Um, hi. Who are you?"

Eli jumped off of the couch where he'd been sitting playing with his phone, "Hi, I'm Eli. I work with your sister."

"Ok…" Sean said, not sure what one thing had to do with another.

The girls chose that time to come back into the room. Kat looked from her brother to Eli, trying her best to not crack up at the looks on both of their faces. Finally composing herself she interrupted, "I'm so sorry Sean. This is Eli Loker, and Ria Torres, these are the people I told you about, the ones who are going to help me with the investigation."

"Oh," Sean answered with a knowing look, instantly recognizing Eli's name from the day before. "So you're my sister's boyfriend."

Eli smiled nervously, unsure of how to answer, "Uh, yeah I am."

Sean smiled, "It's good to meet you Eli. I'm Sean, Kat's older brother. Just to clear the air before we go any farther, if you hurt her, I'm going to have to hurt you."

Eli looked truly scared for a moment, and then noticed the twinkle in Sean's eyes, "Good to know. I will do my best to not have that happen."

"Great." Sean smiled then turned to Ria, taking her hand and placing a kiss to it, "Ria, it's a pleasure."

"Thank… you…" She said, nervously.

Kat shook her head at him laughing, "Ria, please don't mind him. My brother is just a little old fashioned. Really he's harmless."

"Don't fear. I'm sorry to say, I don't have an affinity for the fairer sex."

Ria looked to Kat for clarification. Kat laughed, "He means he's gay."

"Oh," Ria looked at him surprised.

He nodded, "It's true."

"Good to know." She smiled up at him, taking her hand back.

"Well, I'm just going to leave the three of you to your business. I have some essays to grade." Sean waved, disappearing back into the basement.

Kat found a place on the couch next to Eli, noticing that both of them were still looking at her curiously she said, "Sorry, my brother loves to put on a show. He's a drama professor. He still believes he missed his calling."

They both nodded, seeming to accept that for an explanation, turning their attention to the evidence that had been laid out on the coffee table. Kyle had given her a copy of the note along with a copy of the tire track they'd found with the kind of tire it was underneath it. He had written the most likely make and model of car he thought it was going to be as well. They also had a picture of the bullet that had been taken out of the body, with the ballistics report.

"So what does the note say?" Ria asked Kat, picking up the picture of the bullet.

Kat picked up the paper, trying her best to decipher the messy scribble from the darkness, where the blood had been on the original, "It looks like, 'Once her eyes were only for her father, now they will be for me'."

"So the question is who were they trying to get to, you or your sister?" Ria asked putting the picture back down.

"It couldn't be for me, I haven't been around here for years." Kat answered placing the paper down as well.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe someone was trying to get you back here by the only means they had. Your father dying would be a huge event, and it was a sure thing that you would come back." Ria answered plainly looking over to Kat.

"Yes, but anyone who knew Kat wouldn't say 'she only had eyes for her father'. They never got along so how doesn't make any sense?" Eli asked looking between the girls.

"He's right." Kat said taking his hand, "My father and I never got along, there's no way it could be about me."

"Then it must be your sister." Ria shrugged.

"Who would want to get at Maggie?" Kat asked worry creeping into her voice.

"I think that would be a question for her." Eli answered, giving her hand a squeeze.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

A/N: Ok so this was getting almost a little too sappy, even for me between Kat and Eli. Time to add a little drama. Enjoy.

An hour later the trio was still sitting in the living room trying to figure out if they missed anything in the limited evidence they had, when Maggie emerged from her bedroom. She looked as if she'd just stumbled out of bed. She had on a pair of fuzzy plaid pajama shorts, and a shirt reading 'It's cute how you think I'm listening. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were bright red as if she hadn't gotten much sleep. She stopped in her tracks as she saw people she didn't recognize in her living room. Her voice came out in a croak as she spoke, "Um, hi."

Kat laughed the scene in front of her being a very common one, "Morning sleepy head, or should I say afternoon. Maggie I'd like to introduce you to Ria Torres and Eli Loker, they work with me. They'll be helping me with the case."

Maggie seemed to think for a second, then giving a nod she simply said, "Cool," and trudged off to the kitchen in search of food.

Ria looked to Kat with an amused look on her face, "Your sister's a real talker."

"Trust me, when you get her started she doesn't stop. This is her when she's just rolled out of bed. It's kinda a family trait." Kat smiled.

"Oh, so that's what I'm going to get to deal with in the morning?" Ria asked.

"Well, usually I'm a little more agreeable, but yes just as groggy." Kat replied sheepishly.

"Good to know." Ria nodded. "Hey is anyone else hungry?" she asked as her stomach growled, accentuating her claim to hunger.

"We haven't eaten since we left DC." Eli added.

"Yeah, we should probably have something." Kat agreed getting up from the couch, "I'll go make us something."

A few minutes later Kat saw Eli come into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye. Smiling she looked up at him, "I told you I was going to make something."

"I know," he said leaning up against the counter, "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"What's up?" she asked giving the pot she was working with a quick stir then looking at him.

He took her hand, making sure he had her full attention, "Kat what happened between you and your dad?"

Kat looked down, not sure of how to answer. She wasn't sure if he would understand, but finally conceded, "My dad…" she started then heaving a sigh she turned away from him.

"Kat," he said putting a hand under her chin, turning her back to face him, "you can tell me anything. You know that."

Shaking her head she turned away from him again, "I just can't… I can't forgive him anymore."

"Forgive him for what?" Eli asked studying her, this time seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"For not caring about us. He was never there Eli. My dad never cared. The farm, the animals, it was all more important than his kids. He was always gone."

Confusion crossed his features for a moment, "You're saying he was never around because he was working all the time?"

"Yes," she answered her voice cracking.

"Kat there are a million kids that can say that their parents were workaholics. Your dad never hurt you, either physically or mentally. You actually had it better than a lot of people can say."

Shaking her head, "I knew you wouldn't get it." she said picking up the spoon again to stir the contents of the pot.

"You're right. Maybe you should explain it to me." He said his voice now acquiring a slight edge to it.

Kat threw the spoon onto the stove and left the room, walking directly to her room and slamming the door. Eli followed her as far as the living room, then looking on he shook his head. Ria looked to the closed door, then at Eli, "What did you say to her?"

"I asked her why she and her dad didn't get along. Do you know what she said? She said he was a workaholic. That's the only reason she hasn't talked to him in years." He answered flopping back down on the couch.

"I think there's more to it than just that."

Eli threw his hands up in defeat, "Then you go talk to her, that's all she'll tell me."

Ria shook her head at him, surprised at his lack of patience. She went to Kat's door knocking on it gently. Upon hearing a firm "Go away." She replied, "Kat it's me, can I come in?"

The door opened just enough for Ria to join her then slammed shut again. Kat immediately sat back down on the bed curling into a ball and holding a tissue, she had obviously been crying. Although Ria wasn't much for the touchy feely aspect of things she knew when it was needed. Ria sat down next to her pulling Kat into her arms. Kat cried for what felt like forever. Once the tears subsided slightly she shrugged out of Ria's arms, dabbing at her eyes and nose. "I'm sorry Ria, I didn't mean to lose it. Sometimes it's just hard to keep it all under control."

Ria nodded, "I get it. This is a really hard time for you. You haven't spoken to you dad in a long time, and now you won't get the chance. Add to that this was a horrible way to go. It's totally understandable that you would lose it."

"But that's just it." Kat shook her head, "It doesn't hurt me that much that he's gone. I actually started crying for him, not because of him. To think of all the time that he missed with us, it's just sad. When I say he was never there, I don't mean he was just a workaholic, I mean he was never there. Even when his body was around it never seemed like he wanted to be with us. He would do nothing but sleep when we were around. I honestly know basically nothing about the man. The only thing I know is that he was a huge Elvis fan, and he drank Coke like it was going to dry up. That's it."

Ria was shocked for a moment, not sure of what to say that would help out her friend, "Kat, that's his loss. He'll never get to know how great of a person you or your siblings are."

"That's why I feel sorry for him." She said while an uncontrollable tear streaked down her cheek.

"I get it." Ria answered putting a hand on her arm. "But you can't think of this case as your dad. Just think of it as any man that got killed. You have to block out the fact that this was your dad."

Kat nodded wiping at her eye again, "You're right. But that doesn't mean that I have to apologize to Eli."

Ria laughed, "You don't have to apologize, as long as you can still work with him."

"I can." Kat smiled getting up from the bed, "Come on, we have another person to interview."

"As long as Maggie's still awake." Ria added getting up as well and they both left the room.

As they walked back into the room they noticed Eli chatting with Maggie and Sean. All three of them had a bowl of soup in front of them. Maggie looked up as they entered, "Kat, why didn't you tell me Eli was your boyfriend? I had to hear it from Sean."

Kat glared in his direction, taking a seat in a chair as far away from as she could get, "I thought you knew. I mean I told you about him a few weeks ago."

Maggie shook her head, "Yeah and like I remember anything from a few weeks ago."

Kat smiled, knowing that she was probably right. It wasn't something that her sister would remember, especially when she was on her way to a party that night. "Actually Mags, we'd like to ask you a couple questions."

Maggie looked nervous, "What am I a suspect now?"

Ria had just reentered the room, getting herself a bowl, adding, "Not at all. We just wondered if you could think of anyone that would want to get close to you."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked putting her bowl down, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Has anyone been hanging around you lately?" Kat asked seeing the confusion still in her sister's eyes, "Mags, has anyone been stalking you?"

Maggie thought for a second, "I can't think of anyone that's been stalking me, but there has been one guy that's been coming into the bar every night. He comes in just as my shift starts and leaves when I do. He doesn't really talk to me though, but I do see him looking at me a lot."

Sean looked at her in disbelief, "Maggie that would be considered stalking."

"No it's not," she waved her hand at him dismissing his statement, "it's not like he comes to talk to me in the parking lot or anything. And like I said he doesn't even talk to me. How can that be stalking?"

"Do you know what kind of car he drives?" Eli asked setting his bowl aside as well.

"I'm not really a car girl." Maggie answered flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Do you think you would know it if you saw it?" Kat asked trying her best to keep her patience.

"I think so, but it's really dark when I leave." Maggie replied, noticing the look on Eli and Ria's faces, "Sorry I work the PM shift at the bar. You passed it as you came into town."

They nodded, Ria asked, "When do you work again?"

"I need to be there in a few hours, why?"

Ria smiled at the other four, "Anyone want to go get a drink tonight?"

…


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

A/N: Okay, it's time for things to get interesting. Don't worry we still have a few chapters to go before it's done.

…

A few hours later all of them left the house walking the short block that it took to get to the bar. Taking a booth in the corner of the room Sean went up to the bar and ordered drinks for each of them. The other three studied the room, waiting for Maggie to appear from the back. Kat knew the few people that were in the bar, most of them for all of her life. There was one of the guys from the church she used to go to, two that used to work at the school that had lately retired, and one person playing darts in the far corner that used to own the drive in that had closed the year she graduated. None of these people seemed even remotely like they'd be suspects. They'd known Maggie just as long as they'd known her. After a few minutes the man that she'd known from her church stumbled over to their table slurring, "Kitty, Sean, when did you get into town?"

"Hi Larry," Kat plastered a fake smile on her face. "We came back for the funeral."

"Yeah I heard about that," He slurred, almost losing his balance, "I'm so sorry. Your family's been through so much. First your grandpa in the accident. Then your mom, now your dad. It's just so sad."

"Yeah." She replied, looking around, desperate to get out of this conversation.

Sean caught on quickly, "Hey Larry, why don't I help you back to your table." He said getting up.

"You always were a great guy Sean." Larry threw his arm around Sean's shoulders as Kat shot him a grateful smile.

Ria let out a chuckle turning to Kat, "Colorful characters in your town."

Kat shook her head, "That they are."

They remained silent for a few minutes, talking small drinks from the glasses in front of them. Suddenly another man entered the small room. He wasn't anyone that Kat knew. He had dark stringy hair, but as he looked around she noticed his piercing blue eyes. Their eyes connected for just a moment, but she would have sworn that she saw a flicker of fear. He sat down at the bar, ordered a beer, and seemed to wait for Maggie, just as they'd been doing. Kat looked around the table, noting that all eyes seemed to be on the same man. Sean joined them shortly after, "I don't know him, do you?" he whispered to Kat.

"I've never seen him before." She whispered back.

They waited for a few more minutes, and finally Maggie emerged, her hair back in a messy bun and a black apron covering her legs. The stranger seemed to perk up as soon as he saw her, sitting up straighter and a smile appeared on his face. Kat got up immediately, walking over to the other side of the bar where the previous bartender still stood. Smiling she greeted him, "Hey Tom."

"Well Kat, I didn't know if you were ever going to come say hi. Seems like forever since I saw you last." He gave her a genuine smile, revealing a few teeth missing.

"Sorry, I've been in DC for the last year. It's kinda hard to get back." Taking a seat on the stool in front of her, "Hey Tom, what can you tell me about the guy down at the end of the bar?" she asked knowing that if anyone would know who he was it would be Tom.

"Him," He asked pointing to the man in question, "that's Bruce Molitor. He works at the compost plant just outside of town. The only nights he comes in is the nights that Maggie works. If you ask me, he has a little bit of a thing for her."

Kat nodded, "That's what I'm afraid of. Thanks Tom, you've been a big help." Kat smiled slipping him a few dollars. She walked back to the table, sitting down she relayed the information that she got from him to the others.

Sean looked as if he wanted to rip the man limb from limb, "Can't I just go take care of him now?"

"No." Kat answered firmly, placing a hand on his arm to stop him from getting up, "We need to talk to the police first. See if he's got any kind of record that could possibly help us out."

Sean looked like he still wanted to hit him, but remained seated. Kat got up from the table, "I'm going to go call Kyle, see if we can get anything."

…

A few minutes later, Kat was still in the bathroom, waiting for Kyle to call her back, when Ria entered. Kat almost jumped out of her skin, not expecting anyone else to enter, "Jeez Ria, I was going to come back when I found anything out you know."

"I know, but I got tired of waiting. Sean has finally calmed down from wanting to kill the guy, but I wouldn't be so sure about Eli."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked concerned.

"Well Eli admitted that you two had a fight. Sean was about to deck him when he found out what it was about. I got out of there before there was any bloodshed." Ria explained.

Kat chuckled, "Serves him right. I don't blame you either; I wouldn't want to try to hold Sean back. He's got a pretty short temper."

"So I've noticed."

They both jumped at the sound of Kat's phone going off. Answering it before it had finished the first ring, she waited to hear what Kyle had to say.

"I don't think you're going to like this Kat." Kyle said sounding infuriated.

"What's up?" she asked putting the phone on speaker.

"This guy has a history a mile long. Everything from stalking, to possession, to breaking and entering."

Kat and Ria exchanged worried glances, Kat finally answering, "What do you want us to do?"

"Keep him there. I'll be there in just a few minutes. Whatever you do, don't make him think that you know anything. If he's suspicious of anything he could run."

"Will do. Just get here as soon as you can." Kat said ending the call. She looked back at Ria, "Come on, we need to go tell the guys."

The girls rejoined the table and told the guys what they had found out. Kat glanced back up at Bruce, noticing that he only had eyes for Maggie. His gaze never faltered from her form. Within five minutes Kyle walked into the bar, waving to their table, and taking a seat next to Bruce. Bruce looked at him quickly and then turned his attention back to Maggie.

"Good evening Bruce." Kyle said lightly as if talking to an old friend.

"Evening officer." He answered shortly.

"Can you come with me for a few minutes? I just want to ask you a few questions." Kyle said getting up from his stool.

Bruce didn't answer, but got up from his stool. For a moment it looked like he was going to cooperate, but as he got to his feet he bolted. In a flash Eli and Sean flew out of their chairs. Before Bruce could make it to the door the two of them had tackled him to the ground. Kyle came up behind them and cuffed him. After Kyle had the handcuffs secured around his wrists the other two pulled him back up to his feet. Without any warning Bruce growled out at them, "It was the only way. She would never have even looked at me if I hadn't done it. He father needed to die. She only had eyes for him, now see can finally see what's around her, me."

Kyle didn't wait for anymore to be said. He roughly shoved him out the door. The bar remained silent, everyone still processing what they'd just heard.


	10. Chapter 10

With Bruce's confession the case was solved, much easier than anyone could have imagined. That was the one great thing about being in a small town, there weren't too many people that could have done the crime. Sadly their job wasn't done yet. Yes the investigation was over, but now came the hard part. The next day was the day of the visitation. It was quiet throughout the entire house most of the day. No one seemed to be in the mood to talk. Kat and Eli still weren't on speaking terms. Ria wasn't sure what to say to either of them so chose to remain silent. Maggie didn't emerge from hibernation until after 2, and Sean stayed in his bedroom in the basement, claiming he had work to do until just before they had to leave. They all went to the funeral parlor together, Ria and Eli choosing a place on one of the couches that they had set up, while the family went up to see the body. Although there was no way that they could possibly cover up the fact that he'd died a horrible way, they still chose to have an open casket. As they all stepped closer they all had completely different reactions. Maggie immediately broke out into tears, turning away into Kat's arms. Sean refused to step too close to the casket, choosing to view it from about five feet away. Kat stepped close with Maggie still clinging to her. She stared at the man for a while, simply examining him. Looking at him she seemed to recognize him, but not recognize him at the same time. He was more pale than she remembered, they'd chosen one of his favorite baseball caps to cover the baldness, and one of his favorite striped shirts was pulled across his massive stomach. Kat stepped back after a few moments of looking at him, still feeling numb. She and Maggie joined Sean who was standing close to the wall next to a large bouquet of flowers that they'd bought for him earlier that day.

Once they'd opened the doors a few people came to show their respects. Their uncle and aunt showed up, Kat didn't say anything to either of them, feigning that she was too emotional at the time to talk. Most of the people that showed up were people from the town, showing their respects more for Maggie and the family than for him. A few hours into the evening Kat could no longer take hearing the usual "I'm so sorry" and "Your family has been through so much" that she kindly excused herself and walked out to get some fresh air.

The sun had already set and the moon was starting to shine in the sky. The temperature was perfect, a light breeze was blowing while the air was still warm, promising the summer to come. Kat took a few steadying breaths, leaning against the railing on the stairs and closing her eyes. The night was almost over so there were very few people still inside. She still did not open her eyes as she heard the door open and shut just a few feet away from her. When she felt arms pull her away from the railing into a warm embrace, she knew exactly who it had been. She opened her eyes as he let her go. Looking into Eli's eyes she knew that she should still be mad at him, but at the moment she just couldn't muster up the energy to argue. He reached up and cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb against her skin, "Kat, I'm sorry. I know this is a hard time for you. I should have been more understanding."

She placed her hand over his, "I should have explained what actually happened. This trip has brought out a side of me that even I didn't know was there."

He smiled at her, "I don't mind the new Kat. She keeps me on my toes."

She smiled back, "I'll remind you of that later." Taking his hand in her's she said, "Come on, I need to get back in there. Only one more hour to go."

"Ok, but we're going to talk later." He took his hand from her's and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I promise."

As they walked back into the room they heard, "Kathryn Ann O'Riley, is that any way to show respect for your father?"

She instantly dropped her arm from around Eli, "I'm sorry Gram."

Eli got the message and took his arm back looking uneasily between the two women. Kat suddenly looked like she'd turned back into a little girl. Her grandmother was a short woman, standing maybe 5 feet tall. Her white hair was cut short, curling unruly at the base of her neck. Behind her glasses, her dark eyes shone like that of a much younger person.

"Is that any way for a young lady to act? Coming into her father's funeral wrapped around a man?" Her grandmother scolded, just above a whisper.

"I said I'm sorry Gram." Kat replied, her tone almost begging forgiveness. She seemed to take the leap of faith and pulled the smaller woman into a hug. Her grandmother's anger seemed to melt instantly.

"Well, what's done is done." She finally said pulling away from her granddaughter. "So do I get to meet this young man?"

"Of course." Kat beamed, "Gram, this is Eli Loker. Eli, this is my grandmother Betty."

Eli took her hand shaking it, noticing that the older woman had a much stronger grip than he'd imagined. "It's nice to meet you. Kat has told me so much about you."

Betty seemed to study him for a moment, looking for anything that could indicate a lie, finally saying, "Is that so? She hasn't told me much about you. How about we go and talk young man."

Kat laughed as she watched a frightened Eli being pulled off in the other direction as she went back to stand next to her sister.

…

As soon as the visitation was over they all retreated back to the house. Maggie and Sean went back to their rooms, claiming that they were tired. Ria went to her and Kat's room to call the office since they hadn't had a chance to let Cal and Gillian know what they'd found out yet. Kat looked at Eli and smiled, "How would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Sounds great." He smiled back. Kat stopped for a moment to grab her brother's keys, and then followed Eli back out of the house. He looked at her curiously as she stepped over to her brother's SUV. "I thought you said we were going on a walk."

"We are," she answered, opening the driver's door. After they'd both sat down she finished, "We're going to my favorite place."

Eli nodded, but still looked slightly confused. They stayed quiet as she drove out of town, bumping along on the gravel roads. They were headed in the opposite direction of her dad's place. He looked around, still seeing nothing but fields in every direction as they drove on. Five minutes later they came up on a small lake. Kat slowed the car as they went down a steep hill, stopping in front of the lake. He looked over at her, when he saw her get out of the car he followed suit. "So this is your favorite place?" He asked joining her in front of the water.

She nodded, "I have more memories in this spot than I can possibly explain. My best friends and I spent so much time out here through the years. I had my first kiss here. And this is where I came just after my mom passed." She explained as a tear trailed down her cheek.

Eli wrapped an arm around her, "What happened to her?"

She wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling herself closer to him, keeping her gaze on the water. She stared at the reflection of the now full moon as she started, "My mom was the strongest person I ever knew. She was a single mom; she worked a full-time job and went to school full-time. And yet somehow she still had time for us. When I was about 14 she graduated from college, we were all so happy for her.

"That summer we moved to Virginia Beach because she got a teaching job there. Sean had already graduated, but he went with us anyway. I had never seen mom so happy. She was in her element, teaching and living in a big city. The next spring we got a call from Gram telling us that Gramps had been in an accident. He was driving home on some of the back roads and hit a patch of gravel. No matter how many years you drive on these roads, sometimes they can still get to you. He drove off the road and slammed into a tree. When she heard that we were in the car in a matter of minutes. Sean and Maggie went back with mom after the funeral, but I stayed back with Gram to finish out the school year. I just couldn't let her be alone.

"The year I graduated, I was set on moving away to go to college. I already had a scholarship, actually in the same school that Sean is teaching at now. I didn't know that anything was wrong. I was gone for about a year when I got a call from mom. She didn't sound like herself, she was extremely tired, that wasn't her. All she would tell me that night was that she needed me there. I didn't even have to think twice, I was in the car before she hung up. It took me about two hours to get home. I wasn't sure what I was going to find when I got there. When I walked into the living room I saw her in her chair, she was so pale, I knew it couldn't be good. I asked her what was wrong and she just told me to sit down. I did as she told me and waited. She told me the worst news I'd ever gotten in my life." Kat stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. When she started her voice cracked, "She had cancer. She said that she just got the call from the doctor that day. They told her that she had a form of breast cancer, but she'd waited too long to get it checked out. It had already spread to other areas. She only had three months to live.

"I didn't know what to do. I sat there stunned. I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. I wanted to cry, I wanted to simply sit there and sob, but I knew it wouldn't help anything. There was nothing that either one of us could say." Kat's gaze flicked to the sky. The stars had come out in full force, the milky way could easily be seen from where they stood. "She swore me to secrecy, she didn't want Maggie or Sean worrying about her. It was Maggie's senior year and she didn't want her to remember it for her. Sean was in college, taking master's classes. She didn't want to distract him from what he was doing. So I promised to keep quiet about her, as long as I could move home to take care of her. She accepted. The next day I quit school, and the job that I was at. I spent the next three months taking care of her day and night. Her condition deteriorated much faster than I could ever have imagined possible. Within a month she couldn't eat anything and have it stay down. The doctors were wrong though. She only lasted 2 months.

"That night I came back out here after calling Maggie and Sean. I didn't cry, I didn't scream, I didn't do anything. I simply sat on the ground, right here, in this very spot. I felt hollow, like someone had scooped me out and left just a shell. My mom was everything to me. She was more than a mom, she was my best friend. I told her everything, and she did the same. I didn't know how I was ever going to live without her." She paused, looking back at Eli, who remained silent. He knew that she wasn't finished.

"After the funeral Maggie moved in with Gram, Sean went back to the cities, and I didn't really know what to do with myself. I had just spent the two worst months of my life taking care of someone. I put my life on hold, to be with her. Now I didn't have anything to go back to. Finally I decided that I needed a change. I decided to move about as far away as I could. I moved to Florida. I didn't know anyone there, I figured that I could start over. I stayed there for four years. That's where I met Alex, the guy that, um, did, uh, that with me." She said sheepishly. "After that I couldn't stay there either. I couldn't go back to work and look at him again, especially after losing the baby. That's when I moved to DC.

"As soon as I got there I decided to go back to school. I had heard about Cal and Gillian almost as soon as I got there. I had known for a long time that I wanted to go into psychology, but they helped to push me even further in that direction. I had been in school about six months when I got the assignment that sent me to them, and to you." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back, "Thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you can share that with me."

"Thank you for listening." She leaned up and kissed his cheek; as she pulled away she took his hand and started to walk.

…


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

A/N: Ok so I know this chapter is short but after the last one I think I'm entitled. This chapter is probably unnecessary, but I felt like the family needed a little closure.

The funeral had gone off without a hitch. Very few people showed up, even from the town. It was mostly their family, and there weren't many of them. Afterwards even fewer people went to the cemetery. Kat held Maggie as they lowered the casket into the ground. Eli had an arm around Kat's shoulders giving her silent support, while Ria stood on her other side rubbing her arm comfortingly. Sean stayed a little ways away, looking on with Kyle standing close, neither saying anything. They left as soon as the casket was at the bottom. No one said a word as they piled into two cars. Instead of going home like everyone had expected to do, Sean kept driving. Kat was driving Maggie's car following him, finally as they passed the town limits she called him, "Sean where the hell are we going?"

"To Fairmont." He answered, a touch of anger creeping into his tone.

"Why?" She asked, still confused.

"I need to talk to him." He stated simply.

"Talk to who?"

"To him, the guy that did it. I need to know why. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, but I need to know."

Kat thought about it for a moment. Glancing at her sister in the passenger's seat, tears still streaming down her face freely she made up her mind, "Ok, lead the way."

About 15 minutes later they sat at the jail waiting to be let in. They would only let three of them in, so the family went together. Soon they were lead to a small room, reminding Kat a lot of the cube at the office. There was a table in the middle with one chair on one side and two on the other. Sean and Maggie took the seats, while Kat stood in the corner of the room. Bruce Molitor was led into the room by a large police officer. His hands were again in hand cuffs, his stringy hair now looked matted although he'd only been there a little more than a day. He glanced at Kat and Sean for less than a second until his eyes connected with Maggie, his gaze never wavered from her's after that. None of them spoke for a moment all seeming to study the other. Kat and Sean looked at him with sheer disgust on their faces, while Maggie simply looked hurt. Finally she was the first one to speak, her voice coming out in little more than a whisper, "Why?"

"I wanted you Maggie. Don't you see, I did it all for you?" He asked reaching out to try to take her hand, but she pulled away quickly.

Her face showed a combination of disgust, contempt, and still sadness, "How could you think you were doing it for me?"

"I know you loved your dad, you were such a daddy's girl. You were always talking about him. I thought that if he wasn't around you could think about someone else."

Maggie was stunned; she opened her mouth a few times, but seemed unable to speak.

Sean picked up where she left off, now anger was radiating from him, "How did you do it?"

"Oh that was easy." Bruce answered relaxing back into his chair. "I'd been out to the farm quite a few times. Every time they had an animal die, they had to call someone to get rid of it, well that was where I came in. I'd go and pick up the animal and talk to the guys while I was out there. They never talked about their family much, even when I brought up that I'd seen you around. That's when I knew he didn't love you the way that I do. So one afternoon I went out there, after they'd already come in for the day. Your dad didn't think too much about seeing me there because he'd seen me before. As soon as he answered the door I shot him."

None of them said anything for a long moment. Finally Kat shook her head; she didn't need to hear anymore. Maggie followed her, Sean waiting for a minute longer. He seemed unable to believe that this monster could talk about something so heinous so easily. Before the officer even had time to react Sean leaned across the table and punched him squarely in the jaw. Bruce slumped back, obviously knocked out. The officer looked between the two men in front of him, then nodded, "I don't blame you a bit man. We'll just keep this one between us."

Sean gave him an appreciative smile and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's actually done. This is the last chapter. Now before anyone chooses to argue with me that it doesn't seem to be an ending, that's because there may or may not be another sequel to this. I have to keep my options open. Many thanks to those of you who've stuck with me through all of this, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Please as always read and review.

…

Early the next morning they left the house, all saying their goodbyes to Maggie. Maggie promised that she'd come to visit them soon as she gave Kat one last hug. Sean drove them to the airport; he planned to go back to work as soon as he could. When it was time for the trio to get out of the car Kat waited for another moment. She pulled Sean into another hug whispering to him, "If you don't get back with Kyle, you're more of an idiot than I thought."

He laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. Although I wouldn't want to disappoint you since you already think I'm and idiot."

Pulling back from him she smiled, "I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too." He returned, watching her leave.

The flight went rather quickly. Her mind had gone to a place that was far from her current location. She had been thinking about everything to do with her childhood. The countless nights that she'd spent at her grandparent's house while her mom was working the night shift. The family vacations with her mom. The year they spent in Virginia Beach. The fishing trips she took with her grandfather. It all seemed like it was yesterday. She realized that she'd gone through a lot in her life, some of it bad, some good, but the memories would always remain. Suddenly it hit her again how much her father had really missed with his kids, and again she felt sorry for him.

It seemed that she had just gotten on the plane when it was already touching down. They went to get their luggage and got a cab. As they stepped out of the cab in front of the Lightman Group Kat couldn't help but smile. It felt like a lifetime ago since she'd been there. She immediately went into the building, not even waiting for the elevator, she pulled her suitcase with her up the three flights of stairs up to the offices. As she passed Heidi she said a quick hello and continued on. She didn't stop until she was in front of the office that she'd been looking for. She knocked and waited for an answer. Upon hearing the now familiar "Come in" she pushed the door opened and rushed in.

Gillian sat behind her desk, sorting through a pile of paperwork almost an inch thick. A wide smile formed on her face seeing who had entered her office. Kat ran behind the desk and caught her in a hug. Gillian laughed at Kat's enthusiasm to see her, "Well it's good to see you too Kat."

"I missed you so much!" Kat exclaimed releasing her hold on Gillian, still smiling. "I really missed talking to you."

"I told you I was only a phone call away. Why didn't you call?" Gillian asked, walking with Kat over to the comfy chairs.

"So much happened, I just didn't have time. I learned a lot while I was there, mostly about myself." She said taking a seat across from Gillian.

"Sometimes going home can do that."

Kat nodded, "I was a lot more emotional than I expected. None of it was about my father, but I seemed to be emotional about everything else."

Gillian smiled, knowing that she wasn't done yet.

"I think I scared Eli and Ria a bit though."

"How did you do that?" Gillian asked, noticing that Kat was looking at her shoes now.

"Well… I sorta had a fight with Eli, then Ria came in to try to calm me down and I wound up crying on her." Kat answered, still unable to look at Gillian.

Gillian laughed, "That should have been comfortable for Ria."

"Yeah," Kat laughed, and then thought about it for a second, "she handled it better than I thought she would."

"She does have a little sister." Gillian explained, "And I think you're growing on her too."

"That's good. I'd happily accept Ria into my family. I don't think Sean would mind too much, but Maggie would probably think that I lost my mind."

They both shared a laugh. Remaining quiet for a moment, Kat suddenly realized how selfish she'd been, "I'm sorry Gillian, I haven't even asked how things have been around here."

"It's been pretty quiet around here. Just the normal, mostly politicians asking for our help, you know how much Cal loves that."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's been so happy."

"There is one other thing…" Gillian started, then blushing stopped.

"What is it?"

"Well… I'm… I'm pregnant." Gillian said quietly.

"What?! Oh my God Gillian that's great!" Kat jumped up, again enveloping her in a hug, "When did you find out?"

"Just this morning. I was going to wait to tell everyone, but I thought you needed some happiness after your trip."

Kat pulled back absolutely beaming, "I'm so happy for you Gil!" Confusion crossed her features as she sat back down, "I thought you told me that you couldn't have children?"

"There was apparently an infinitesimal percentage that I could possibly get pregnant after what had happened. I guess we just got lucky."

Kat shook her head, "Not lucky. You and Cal were meant to be great parents."

"Thanks Kat." Gillian smiled again. She felt like that's all she'd been doing since she had found out. Getting serious after a moment she sighed turning back to her desk, "Ok, I have work to do, and why don't you go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early as usual." Kat waved as she left the office, closing the door behind her. She left the office in search of her quiet apartment, and a few extra hours' worth of sleep.


End file.
